


Anything for Stevie

by CaptainAmericaMarch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockslut Steve Rogers, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Mpreg, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega!Steve, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Steve is an emotional boy, alpha reader, also he's horny as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaMarch/pseuds/CaptainAmericaMarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sweet baby boy, you’re so good for me. Do I have you back with me now?” she asked, rubbing circles into his hips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close before kissing her passionately.<br/>	“Yes, ma’am. Thank you. I love you so, so much.” He gushed, hugging her tightly. “Y’think this’ll be the one?” he asked, rubbing his lower abdomen tenderly.<br/>	“I sure hope so, sweetheart.” She answered, covering his hand with hers and resting their heads together. She then started to kiss him over and over again, and between kisses she spoke:<br/>	“God, I could kiss you all day and all night and it still wouldn’t be enough to say how much I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gettin' Down To It

**Author's Note:**

> Since I could find no fanfiction with a dominant female reader and sweet cinnamon roll Steve Rogers, I decided to write my own. I hope this is something that someone else has been looking for too. It took me ages to write.

Steve Rogers had a very time focusing on a hot day at Stark Tower. Or maybe it was just him that was hot (speaking of temperature). Everything felt itchy and uncomfortable; all he wanted to do was strip out of his clothes and dunk himself into a cool bath. He’d been so preoccupied with this notion that he’d momentarily forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He knocked his cup of coffee onto the floor by accident - he felt jittery and on edge.

     “Steve, I think you’d better get home.” Natasha crept into the room so quietly; he didn’t hear her at all. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

     “And why’s that?” he asked, loosening a few buttons on his shirt.

     “I can smell you a mile away. You’re in heat. Go home.” said Nat, covering her nose with her sleeve. She knew Steve would be needing his alpha soon. Clint was the same way – irritable and jumpy just at the start of his heat, then very needy and meek once he was in the presence of an alpha. Sure enough, Steve immediately submitted to her. He was starting to remove his belt when she pushed him out the door and into the elevator, hitting the button for his floor and stepping out to wave goodbye.

     She was right; Steve immediately felt wetness at the seat of his pants. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, thundering in his ears. As he entered the room after scanning in, the scent of rut washed over him. His alpha was sitting on a chair waiting for him, and between her legs was a strap-on harness.

     “Hello, sweet pea.” his wife greeted, walking closer to him. Though small, she was as strong as an ox and had a wit sharper than anyone he knew. He immediately sank to his knees and began to lave his tongue over her oviduct (which was a special device Alpha females used to implant eggs into Omega males for incubation), taking it deep into his throat. He knew what this meant: he’d been trying to get pregnant for months and now was his time. Excitement filled his chest. He wanted a baby so badly, it made his heart ache. A baby to call his own; a little piece of him and his wife to love and care for.

His wife bit her lip as she watched him with intent, soaking in the hunger that he sucked her off with. She pushed him off of the phallus and onto his back, then ripped his shirt open with great force. Buttons flew everywhere. He immediately spread his legs to present his dripping hole to her, little whimpers escaping his lips.

     “Please, take me.” he pleaded, grinding up against nothing. She watched intently, a playful smile tugging at her lips. She ran her nose up his neck and near his ear, where she sucked lightly and kissed, leaving a little mark.

     “You smell divine, Stevie.” She drank in his smell like it was a fine wine; she couldn’t get enough. Another whimper rose from his throat. She kissed all over his face, purposely skipping his mouth until he was absolutely trembling beneath her. “Sweetheart, you’re shaking. Let me take care of you.”

     “Please!” Steve choked out. Her lips met his and he melted beneath her, legs spreading even further apart. She scooped him up gently like a bride and carefully carried him to their bedroom. She stripped him of his pants and threw them in a corner in a crumpled heap. When she turned around, she saw him with three fingers already jammed in his ass, pumping in and out furiously. His head was lolling back on the pillow, pupils blown impossibly large. His eyes looked like a solar eclipse – pure blackness swallowing the iris save for a thin ring of blue, rolling back as he pleasured himself. His cheeks and neck were already bright red and if not for the serum, he would be having a fully blown asthma attack. He begged for her to touch him, voice threatening to break into sobs. As soon as she saw his tear-filled eyes, her heart melted.

     “Aw, Stevie. You really need me, don’t you? I’ll take care of you, sweetheart; anything for you.” At this, staying true to her word, she pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and set down to finger him, using her other hand to entwine with his and stroke his chest. He convulsed as her fingers hit just the right spot, making him see stars. She kissed him deeply, slowly, lovingly, and for him, it was comforting. She knew just what he needed for him to feel safe, loved, and satisfied. With every languid stroke of her hand, every pass over his prostate, his cock throbbed and strained with desperate need. He was so hard that it was almost painful but the sensations were _so good_ that he didn’t want them to stop.

“ _Fuck_ , darling. You’re dripping wet for me. _Goddamn_.” She sped up the pace of her fingers, thrusting hard and firmly into the spot that caused him to keen and moan her name. Steve moved his hips back to meet her thrusts and after one, two, three times he screamed, come splattering both of their torsos.

     But it wasn’t enough. He still needed more. He needed a cock in him; no, _her_ cock in him. Hers and hers only. His erection came straight back, this time with a vengeance. He’d began to cry, she was now eating him out and denying him what he wanted the most. But she knew what he needed. She was there for him. She put a comforting hand on his hip as she laved over his hole then thrusted in with her tongue, making sure to keep him pleasured by stroking over his prostate once more. His sobs were wracked with desperate moans, he still tried thrusting against her face but she held him down and smacked his taut ass, asserting her dominance and strength over him in his moment of need.

“Good boys wait for permission.” she said coldly, a sudden juxtaposition to the loving warmth she radiated earlier. Steve yelped and answered with a ‘yes ma’am’. Tears rolled down his rosy cheeks as he shouted ‘ _FUCK! OH! D-DON’T STOP! Oh…OH! I’M GONNA – I’M GONNA CU-‘_ and for the second time, come staining his chest this time. She stroked his hair, kissed his forehead and whispered to him gently against his ear.

     “That’s it, my sweet boy. I know just what you need. All you need to do is trust. That’s it. Good boy.” she cooed, running her fingers through his soft hair. He whimpered and strained up for her, desperate for another comforting kiss. She indulged him, tongue deep into his mouth and wiping his tears with her thumb. “You’re so pliant and receptive for me, Stevie. I love you.” She rubbed soothing circles into his hips, then inserted her fingers inside of him again. He began to writhe and pant beneath her as she worked him up again, tears threatening to fall. “ _Fuck_. What a good boy.” she breathed, her breath becoming shallow and her eyes clouding with want. His cock strained against her thigh, insistent and hot, a constant reminder of what he really needed.

     He was a babbling mess. “Please, ma’am…please put your cock in me I need it so bad please…I’ll do everythin’ – anything for you! _Breed me!_ ”

“Shhhh. Don’t you worry, babydoll. I’ve got you.” She gazed down at him lovingly, rubbed soothing circles into his hips and prepared her cock. She lined up at his hole and slowly pushed in. Steve was completely gone. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. “Yes! Yes!” he moaned when she pushed further in.

     “How does it feel, sweetheart?” she queried, pushing sweaty hair out of her face. She gave him another deep, languid kiss. She couldn’t get enough of how he tasted – sweeter than honey, better than any treat in the world.

     “Oh…so good…oh…thank you…” he slurred as his head went limp against the pillow. She added a finger to his greedy stretched hole and curled it toward his belly. He choked. With each thrust his voice rode higher and higher; he tried to muffle them but the sensation was just too good. A pleasant tingling was taking place at the base of his spine, signifying that yet again he was very close.

     “Don’t hold back such beautiful sounds. I want to hear them. I love it, babydoll, and I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s okay, Stevie.”

     “I love you…Ohhhhh…” he moaned, voice quaking with pleasure. That all-too-familiar heat coiled deep within his belly.

     “Just like that, sweetheart!” his wife encouraged, curving her fingers again. She kissed him deeply, then fed him his release with her fingers. He laved his tongue around her digits, swirling and licking as best he could. He tried to take them deep into his throat, but then she pulled them away. “You look so good on my cock, Stevie. I should take a picture to remember this moment forever.” A dirty smirk crossed her lips. Steve’s cock throbbed at the very thought. “You like that, don’t you Steve? All debauched and legs spread wide just for me?” She wouldn’t move her hips, knowing full well that was all Steve wanted.

     “Please, ma’am. Please, I need you. More than anything in the world.” His piercing, pleading blue eyes bore into her.

     “You absolutely sure about this, babydoll? I don’t want you gettin’ hurt or anythin’ like that.” She stroked his hair gently, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

     “Put a baby in me. I love you.” Steve’s jaw was set. He was absolutely serious about this in every way. At this, she kissed along his neck, murmuring vehemently between kisses “Such a good boy, my darling Stevie. So perfect; anything for you. I love you so much, babydoll. Let’s get you pregnant.”

     At this, Steve completely melted. It was finally happening. Or at least, hopefully happening. She slid her hands up his chest, thumbed over his delicate nipples. It sent a prickle of stimulation straight to his groin. Her hands stroked up and down his slim waist, gliding over his shining abdomen. He moaned ridiculously loud at this. Then she started to cup his breasts, giving them a squeeze at random intervals. It was embarrassing how fucked-out he sounded every time she touched them. He flushed from his ears to the tips of his toes and then she started to move. Immediately, he went stock-still, pink, pouty mouth open wide, eyes staring up at her. She sank her teeth into the crook of his neck, reopening their bond mark to let everyone know whose he was. She turned him onto his side and eased the rest of the way in. The stretch ached so _good_ , it was absolute heaven for Steve. Then the cock bottomed out – and Steve’s face contorted with pleasure. “Ohhh…” he breathed, face pressed into the pillow. He pushed his ass against his wife’s cock and _oh!_ – it hit him directly on his prostate, causing him to jolt with surprise. She thrusted slow and mean with a hand gripping his hip and the other stroking his jaw.

     “Oh…it ain’t _fair_ , ma’am! I…I can’t even think straight…oh…oh! Please, ma’am! Deeper!” he begged, his hand finding her ass and pushing insistently. She took the hint and seated herself as deeply inside of him as she could before grinding her knot into him and circling her hips.

     “Ohhhhhhhhhhh…!” Steve whined, tossing his head back against the crook of her neck. She kept her thrusts slow and measured, torturing Steve and keeping him soft and open. “Ahhhhh….” Steve turned his face toward her and gazed at her with glassy eyes. She kissed him sweetly, tasting his soft plush lips against her chapped ones.

     “You feelin’ good, babydoll?” she asked him, rubbing his back slowly. Steve smiled groggily and answered her with an “Ahhhhh…”. She kissed the corners of his mouth, then his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips again before asking,

     “Babydoll, do you know where you are?”

     “Mmmmm-hmmmmmm…” Steve smiled again, eyes unfocused.

“Steve baby, I need you to talk to me, sweetheart.” she said, cupping his cheek with her free hand.

     “Stark tower…in the guest room…” he slurred, nuzzling against her palm. She thumbed over his cheekbone.

     “Sweetheart, you know I’ll take care of you, right? But while you’re still with me I gotta make sure of this. You want a baby, Stevie? You want me to put a baby in you?” Steve gave her another dopey smile. He nodded slowly, then gave her another smile, this one so innocent and soft.

“Baby?” he said with a childlike look on his face. She wasn’t accustomed to this, but his doe eyes were meltingly sweet.

     “Yes, darling. A baby. Yours and mine.” she said, smiling softly back, keeping steady eye contact. He smiled again, his eyes so full of wonder and love and mystery. He held her gaze until she hit his prostate again, which caused his eyes to become unfocused again. His mouth fell open, plush lips parted ever so perfectly.

     “Stevie, you still with me?” she asked, pushing his soft hair back gently. She was careful with her ministrations, not wanting to hurt him in any way. He simply looked back at her with a look of pure adoration. Moans poured out from his lips constantly. She carefully grasped his thigh for more leverage as she thrust into him harder, kissing his sweaty temple. “I’m gonna take real good care of you, babydoll. I promise.”

     “Ahhhh…” Steve sighed. She knew how much Steve wanted a baby – he would beg her every day. Whenever he saw one or even got the privilege to hold one, he begged her even harder. In all honesty, she did not want children; she didn’t like them and preferred to have time with just her and Steve. But if a baby would bring Steve peace and joy, then she would give one to him and love it, too. She would bring him the moon if she could because damn it, he deserved it.

     The stimulation on her clitoris was absolutely divine, but it wasn’t enough to get her all the way off. She sped up her pace, which caused her hips to slap against Steve’s ass noisily.

     “OHHHH!” Steve’s moans became more enthusiastic; the head of his cock was purple against his belly, begging for release. She felt a fire stir between her legs, knowing that her release was just around the corner.

     “Stevie, you feel so good darling – _God_ , you’re so tight!” And he did feel good – the pressure against her clit was perfect – rubbing in just the right way. She wouldn’t stop – it all felt too good. The feeling kept building and building, pleasure rippling through her lower body. If Steve’s moans were anything to go by, he was getting close, too.

     “Steve, baby – I’m almost there. You’re so good to me, Stevie. Let’s put a baby in you.” She was soaked in sweat, hair sticking to her forehead as she thrust wildly, kissing Steve’s neck and squeezing his erection. She pressed her face into his shoulder, bit him, and came so hard that her eyes rolled back. The tiny vibrations and the bite were what sent Steve over the edge – he came instantly, a scream ripping through him as come spattered his cheek. Faintly, in the distance, he heard his wife calling to him.

     “Steve? Steve, baby. Come back to me, okay, sweet pea?” Slowly he came down from his high, but he couldn’t move.

     “Hi, baby boy. You’re here. I love you, sweet pea. You did just fine.” She said, stroking his hair. “I’m gonna get you a pillow for your hips and some water for you, okay?”

     Steve murmured an “okay”, signaling that she could leave the room. He lifted his hips and smiled dreamily at her.

     “This’ll help to keep the egg inside me.” he grinned. She kissed his stomach, just under his bellybutton.

     “You know that’s just a myth, babydoll.” She laughed, stepping out of the room. Steve just stayed in bed, too soft and shaky to walk about. She came back with a glass of water and a washcloth and wiped him down carefully, methodically. She lifted the glass of water to his lips and made him drink, knowing all too well the plight of many omegas who were too addled to even remember that they needed water and food to live.

     “Sweet baby boy, you’re so good for me. Do I have you back with me now?” she asked, rubbing circles into his hips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close before kissing her passionately.

     “Yes, ma’am. Thank you. I love you so, so much.” he gushed, hugging her tightly. “Y’think this’ll be the one?” he asked, rubbing his lower abdomen tenderly.

     “I sure hope so, sweetheart.” she answered, covering his hand with hers and resting their heads together. She then started to kiss him over and over again, and between kisses she spoke:

     “God, I could kiss you all day and all night and it still wouldn’t be enough to say how much I love you.” He kissed her back, his hand coming up to hold her cheek. He was tender and gentle, still supple from his last orgasm. He tongued the outside of her lips and sucked her tongue into his mouth. He pressed his lips to her ear.

     “Ready for round two? I want to taste you. Please?” His wife felt her hair stand on end. How could she refuse, with her thinking about Steve’s pouty, full, velvety lips and that delicate tongue of his all day long?

     “Suck me off, baby boy. Be good for me.”

     Steve moaned as she pushed him down toward her groin. She unhooked the strap-on and dropped her underwear before sitting on the edge of their bed. He waited impatiently for her permission, eyes misty and glassy.

     “So eager…” she murmured. She parted her legs slowly while holding Steve back. Then she released her grip.

     “Eat it.” Two simple words were enough to get Steve hard again. He immediately rushed between her legs, licking at the folds of her labia. She stroked his hair as he sucked her clit, meeting her eyes and looking at her with pure adoration. She gave him a wicked smile and moved her hips against his face. He groaned with pleasure and started to work his jaw, lapping at her clit. He kissed her there repeatedly, slurping loudly. Her fluids ran thicker, giving him a taste of sweetness on his tongue. He moaned loudly, then worked harder on that little button at her center. Her eyes closed and her brow furrowed, the only evidence of her orgasm on his face. She opened her eyes and looked at him – sitting there, cum on his face, looking like he had seen heaven almighty.

     “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered, resting his cheek against her thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair again, carding it carefully. She rubbed her thumb across his lower lip and he took it into his mouth, tongue expertly running over it fluidly. She sighed contentedly before pulling him up to rest beside her, spooning him tightly. She reached for the rag to clean him up, but he grabbed her wrist gently and squeezed. She took the hint; a weird omega instinct was all it was, wanting to wear the come of his alpha all over his face. He rubbed his thumb into the back of her hand. She kissed his forehead. He turned to face her and she covered his naked body with hers, surrounding him.

     “I love you.” he breathed, looking into her eyes searchingly.

    "I love you, too.” she answered him, holding his gaze. She kissed him slowly, languidly, and they stayed that way for the whole evening.


	2. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How old is this coffee?” he asked his wife, thinking it had been forgotten for the two weeks they were away.  
> “Made this morning, honey. I make it fresh every morning for you because I know how you like it.” She responded, flipping pancakes and taking a sip of cranberry juice.  
> “Doesn’t taste like it.” Steve mumbled to himself, sipping lightly again. It made him nauseous.  
> Sooner than later, the pancakes were piled high on a serving plate, and two bowls of fresh fruit were placed on the table. Steve took only one pancakes, whereas his wife took eight.  
> “Are you okay, Stevie?” she asked, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.  
> “I don’t know…” said Steve, brow furrowed. “My chest hurts really badly and I don’t feel hungry at all, really.” His wife’s eyes were bright with concern, but a look of suspicion crossed her face.  
> “Isn’t your heat supposed to be coming soon? You’ve started smelling a little different.” She suggested.  
> “I just don’t know what’s going on…” he said, cutting his meager breakfast into pieces. He took a mouthful of his breakfast and swallowed it cautiously. Immediately, he regretted it. He ran to the bathroom, vomiting up the coffee and pancake he’d just consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there. Steve is the most precious thing ever. I hope you all like it. Feedback is appreciated!

     Steve and his wife were back in their home outside of the city, a nice country farm house with a giant yard and a pretty red barn in the back. His wife was a veterinarian and coincidentally, loved animals (she also could speak to them and from a major lab accident, had the DNA of several). She kept three horses in the barn, and in their house they had a dog, a cat, two rabbits, and a fish. It was a peaceful place and they were never bored, happy to live with such fine creatures. As much as Steve missed Brooklyn, he would do anything for his wife. And it wasn’t so bad being surrounded by peaceful woods and so many happy animals.

     This was for good reason, however, as Steve had woken up feeling different a month after he was bred. He usually woke up with a ravenous appetite, but he really hadn’t felt hungry at all that morning. He stretched and decided to work up an appetite by exercising – only his tits felt bruised and achy every time he did jumping jacks. He stopped, rubbing them, thinking that he probably trained too hard the day before. His wife came out of the weight room after benching a few thousand pounds and mopped her forehead with the towel over her shoulder.

     “Mornin’, babydoll!” she chirped, kissing him gently as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him.

     “G’mornin’.” Steve said with a yawn.

     “Ready for breakfast? I’ll fix something for both of us.” His wife kissed his forehead and skipped to the kitchen, a spring already in her step, singing like a lark. Steve followed her to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. He sipped it gingerly, then nearly gagged at the taste.

     “How old is this coffee?” he asked his wife, thinking it had been forgotten for the two weeks they were away.

     “Made this morning, honey. I make it fresh every morning for you because I know how you like it.” she responded, flipping pancakes and taking a sip of cranberry juice.

     “Doesn’t taste like it.” Steve mumbled to himself, sipping lightly again. It made him nauseous.

     Sooner than later, the pancakes were piled high on a serving plate, and two bowls of fresh fruit were placed on the table. Steve took only one pancakes, whereas his wife took eight.

     “Are you okay, Stevie?” she asked, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

     “I don’t know…” said Steve, brow furrowed. “My chest hurts really badly and I don’t feel hungry at all, really.” His wife’s eyes were bright with concern, but a look of suspicion crossed her face.

     “Isn’t your heat supposed to be coming soon? You’ve started smelling a little different.” she suggested.

     “Not for another week. I don’t know what’s going on. Do you think…maybe?” he suddenly looked up at her with raised eyebrows. She shrugged and went back to eating her pancakes.

     “We’ll see, sweetheart.” he looked at his pancake sadly.

     “I just don’t know what’s going on…” he said, cutting his meager breakfast into pieces. He took a mouthful of his breakfast and swallowed it cautiously. Immediately, he regretted it. He ran to the bathroom, vomiting up the coffee and pancake he’d just consumed. His wife was quick to follow him and rubbed his back soothingly.

     “Babydoll…let’s lay down, okay?” she suggested. Steve answered her with a weak smile. She eased him down onto their couch and covered him with a blanket.

     “Did you eat anything out of the ordinary last night?” she asked suddenly.

     “What? No…it was all stuff that we usually eat. Maybe it was just a bad batch?” Steve questioned, closing his eyes.

     “Could be food poisoning.” she replied, stroking his forehead. She laid down next to him. “Let’s just have a lazy day, okay? Take it easy.” she said, laying down next to him. He started to nod, then bolted to the bathroom to vomit again.

 

* * *

 

     They stayed on the couch the whole day, napping and watching movies. Uncharacteristically, Steve wept at everything. (Albeit, he always cried about dogs, but still). His wife cradled him and comforted him throughout it. This continued, however, for the rest of the week. He puked, he cried, he became unreasonably irritable. And his tits still hurt like a bitch. Steve finally took it upon himself to buy pregnancy tests. So he went to the drugstore and bought every brand that the drugstore had to offer. Because his undercover disguise really wasn’t the greatest, he got several suspicious looks and double-takes from other patrons in the store. He adjusted his glasses as the cashier checked him out; she would steal glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

     “Good luck sir.” she said, not meeting his eyes as she handed him the bag.

     “Hey, thanks.” he gave her a wink, causing her to blush, then turned to leave the store.


	3. Two Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honey? Can you come here, please?” he asked sweetly. His wife she put down the book she was reading and walked over, a puzzled look crossing over her features.  
> “What is it, babydoll?” she asked, searching Steve’s face for answers, gently grasping his shoulders. A light blush fell across his cheeks and his impossibly long eyelashes fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God, I'm a sucker for fluff. I just love love. And Steve Rogers becoming a mommy or daddy. And Steve Rogers getting fucked out of his mind. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I promise, more coming soon. It's gonna get hot and heavy, needless to say.

     Half an hour later, Steve found himself staring down at ten pink plus signs on the edge of the bathtub. He felt giddy. After months of trying, he was finally pregnant. _Pregnant_. He excitedly picked up a test and walked to the living room, hiding it behind his back.

     “Honey? Can you come here, please?” he asked sweetly. His wife she put down the book she was reading and walked over, a puzzled look crossing over her features.

     “What is it, babydoll?” she asked, searching Steve’s face for answers, gently grasping his shoulders. A light blush fell across his cheeks and his impossibly long eyelashes fluttered. He looked up at her through them, and pulled the stick out from behind him.

     Two words: “I’m pregnant.”

     Two words. Two words that brought his wife to her knees, sobbing as she hugged Steve’s waist to her cheek. He put an arm around her, crying softly as well.

     “After all this time, Stevie. I’m so happy.” she said, voice cracking. And it was the truth. She was so in love with him, she wanted to give him all she could. She succeeded. She kissed all over his face, wiped his tears, then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with equal enthusiasm, and she dropped down again to pepper his still slim belly with more kisses. He pulled her back up and kissed her passionately, like the world was ending.

     “I love you.” He breathed, kissing her again.

     “I love both of you.” she responded, placing her hand on his lower belly and kissing him back.

* * *

 

     Another four weeks had passed. Steve had seen Dr. Banner to confirm the tests and was being extra careful about…well, everything. Still, the morning sickness hit him hard and would beat him down, so his wife, being a doctor herself, would advise that he stay on the couch, and would spoon up against him, keeping him warm and comforted with her smell. This morning was the same as usual – slow, relaxing. Steve was reading a book on pregnancy, and his wife had her head on his lap, reading a veterinary medical journal.

     “Honey, listen to this – at nine weeks, our baby is only an inch long!” Steve said excitedly, holding up his thumb and forefinger.

     “Isn’t that something? Fetal development has officially started!” his wife said excitedly, humoring him. She smiled. He no longer looked so haggard – his cheeks were flushed and his eyes twinkled. He drummed his fingers on his subtly curved belly, excited for the day that he would be able to feel their child’s movements. It was amazing to him that he was a vessel for a new life to grow inside of. He couldn’t stop touching his belly, stroking it and holding it, patting it, making sure that everything was okay.

     “We need to start preparing a nursery – figure out the color, what furniture we want, decorations…”

     “Stevie, that’s a long ways off.” His wife smiled, shaking her head. Her husband, no matter what, would always first be a tactician.

“The baby will be here before you know it.” Steve said gently with a little smile as he stroked his belly.

“Why don’t we just start by figuring out where we want to actually _put_ the baby? I can clear out the guest room.” she suggested. Steve’s eyes had immediately lit up at this, causing his wife to beam back at him.

“Can we go shopping tomorrow?” Steve asked excitedly. “For baby clothes and stuff.” He sounded hopeful. His wife put down her book and smiled at him.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. And we’ll get some new clothes for you, too.” She smiled sweetly at him, patting his belly.

“What are you trying to say here?” Steve suddenly queried, eyes flashing with anger.

“Honey, you’re not going to fit in your current clothes this whole time! Is that what you expected to do?”

“So, essentially, you’re telling me that I’m getting fat.” Steve snapped, suddenly very self-conscious about his body.

“Steve, that’s not at all what I said. It’s all normal baby weight. You’re consuming a lot more for both you and the child, plus the baby is going to get bigger inside you. You’re not exempt from gaining it.” She answered him calmly, massaging her temples and closing her eyes. He was so emotionally fragile these days, she never knew what would set him off.

“I bet that’ll make you feel really good about yourself, then.” he shot back, storming off to the office. His wife simply threw her hands up in the air and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

She’d decided on cooking pasta – a healthful meal of tortellini with spinach pesto and garlic bread. Just as she was setting a bowl of steamed broccoli on the table, she called Steve to dinner. He walked out of the office sullenly, shoulders hunched as he seated himself across from her.

“Let’s eat.” she said simply, digging into her pasta. Steve picked at his, taking tiny bites, then pushing his plate away. He looked very forlorn.

“Stevie, baby boy. Are you feelin’ sick, sweetheart?” his wife asked, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He frowned at her.

“I don’t want to gain any more weight than what is necessary.” His lower lip stuck out, and he crossed his arms dejectedly. His wife heard a tiny sniffle, as if he were trying to hide his displeasure.

“Babydoll, you’ve gotta eat. There’s two of you now. You gotta give the baby food, too and keep up your strength so that you can be healthy and strong.” she crooned as she walked over to him, pulling up a chair next to him. “I love you so much, Stevie. I want you to be safe and healthy, okay? And that means putting on weight by eating good things.” she said calmly, rubbing his back. Steve took a shaky breath.

“I’m afraid of people seeing me like this and losing hope and giving up. I’m afraid of never being able to go back to what the people want, what they need. I’m so scared.” His eyes filled with tears. Her heart hurt as she watched him bring himself down.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she cooed, “You’ll always be so strong. And after the baby is born and you heal up, you’ll be right back to your old self. I’m sure of it.” At this, Steve finally broke down, letting his tears fall freely as he buried his face into her broad shoulder. She petted his hair.

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you. I don’t deserve you. You should just leave me while you can. I know you don’t want a baby.” He was becoming hysterical.

“Stevie. Steve. Look at me.” said his wife, holding his face in her hands. Tears still streamed from his eyes. She thumbed them away. “Steven Grant, I love you more than anything in the world. Do you hear me? You are so deserving of that. It’s a privilege for me to be able to give that to you. You’re so precious to me. This baby is the best thing that’s happened to us, you hear? I love the baby because it’s a part of _you_ and it brings _you_ happiness. Don’t ever say that I should leave you.” Steve sniffled and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. His breath hitched multiple times before he spoke.

     “I don’t know where I’d be without you.” His wife squeezed him tightly back. She looked up at him.

     “You’d probably still be at Stark Tower in New York City, to be honest.” She got him to crack a smile. “Don’t worry about this, okay? Your body is changing and you’ve got tons of hormones going haywire. But you’re still you. You’re still pretty and beautiful and thoughtful and all of the things that made me fall in love with you. If you get moody or cry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of – it’s all part of this.” Her voice was even and measured. She spoke softly and gently, much like when she was working on nervous horses at her practice. She cuddled Steve’s head to her breast and they stayed like that for some time, until his tears were dried and until she insisted that she feed him his dinner. Not surprisingly, Steve cleaned his plate in a matter of minutes, and was ready for seconds. Needless to say, his wife was shocked that he accepted this sort of treatment. Even as big as the serum made him, he still absolutely hated being treated like a fragile doll. But now he let it wash over him as he chewed his last bite contentedly, sighing deeply as he finished. Two minutes later, he looked at his wife and asked

“Do we have any ice cream in the freezer?”

To which she responded with grabbing her car keys.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sweetheart, don’t cry! Oh, darling, you’re so emotional!” She pressed kisses to his cheeks. He gave her a watery smile.  
> “It’s finally happening. I’ve dreamed of this for years. Long, long years. I can hardly believe it. I’ve wanted this so badly. I’m…so…happy!” he heaved with sobs again. His wife peppered his face with kisses, then moved to his belly, brushing it with her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. More porn. He's just so hot, I can't help it.

The next morning, she was awakened by soft whimpers and moans, and something poking her repeatedly in the thigh. She sat up and looked to her right. Steve was literally humping her leg in desperation, squeals and whines of pleasure escaping his lips.

Twenty minutes later, she was pounding him against the shower wall.

“Oh…so _good!_ ” he moaned luxuriously. His wife hammered his prostate, causing him to squeal and moan louder.

“The sex has never…been _…_ better! Un-fucking-believable!” she grunted. The hormones had been making him incredibly insatiable. She kissed up his neck and settled on his sweet spot, worrying her teeth over it and sending Steve screaming over the edge. She grinned to herself as she felt him slump against her, completely boneless, and squeezed a generous handful of his ass.

“How’s about…” he suggested, “you give my hair a wash?” She immediately knew where he was going with this, and forced him down on his knees.

They had gotten dressed, but not before Steve had discovered that his jeans were tighter than before.

“My jeans won’t fit…” he whimpered, eyes welling with tears. His wife sighed as she stepped in.

“Let me do it.” she said, then (with a grunt of effort) zipped him up. The tears threatened to fall.

“I didn’t know that I would need new clothes so soon.” His lip trembled.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s normal! You’re just a bit bloated. It’s not very noticeable, trust me.” she said, studying him. He pulled on a thick sweatshirt, his baseball cap, and his glasses.

They walked together to the shop and his wife felt slightly overwhelmed – baby furniture, baby toys, baby clothes. Everywhere. Steve, on the other hand, was overjoyed. He walked around, jotting down ideas for the nursery in a notebook. He picked out several pieces of baby clothing, whereas his wife picked out three little stuffed animals – a rabbit, a horse, and a bear. Steve grinned at her excitedly, clutching the new baby clothes to his chest. She gave him a soft smile before looking at different paint swatches.

Once they had left the store, Steve with his little bag of clothes and his wife holding three plush toys, she suggested that they go out on a date for ice cream. Steve’s face lit up even brighter at that. They discovered an old parlor on the street corner, complete with vintage booths and décor on the inside. Steve ordered three scoops of vanilla; his wife, one scoop of mint chip. They licked their cones as they walked the rest of the way to the clothing store, specializing in maternity clothes for omegas. Steve flushed at the thought of how big he was going to get – the clothes here looked like actual tents. His wife grasped his hand and led him around the store, swinging it while they walked. She helped him to pick out new shirts and especially new pants, jeans and dress pants with comfortable knit waistbands. At the check-out counter, the woman behind it gave Steve a big smile, congratulating him as she scanned the clothes through. Still not accustomed to this, he blushed a bright pink.

* * *

 

Steve groaned as he unbuttoned his pants. He was now four and a half months pregnant. It was unmistakable now, his belly curved, sticking out under his tight shirts and round under his looser ones. He rubbed underneath his navel, where he had managed to squeeze in his jeans before. His wife walked into the room, tsking silently at the sight before her.

“Too tight to handle, huh?” she said suddenly. Steve jumped, hand still cradling his belly protectively. She hushed him, slipped her arms around to his front, and kissed his neck. She smoothed her hands over the angry red indentations just under his navel, massaging his soft skin. He sighed and relaxed into her touch. It felt so good. He groaned softly and tilted his head back, offering his throat to her. It felt so good, in fact, that he had gotten quite hard.

“Ahhhh…” he moaned, arching his back and grinding his ass on her crotch. She looked down and saw his erection, taking pity on him.

“Aww, sweet baby boy. You get so hard at the drop of a hat these days!” she said, reaching a hand around to squeeze at his cock. She massaged at the head, then stroked the slit with her thumb. He arched and whined and bucked into her and she let go of him there and kissed his temple, murmuring “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” as she left to get her harness. He reached down with some difficulty and began to jerk himself off. She came back and immediately lubed up, then pushed into him with ease. He tossed his head back onto the pillow and let her go wild; he was gasping and moaning out nonsense, babbling senselessly. He enjoyed himself greatly, coming three times in the span of an hour.

His wife decided to push him – causing him to come so many times that he began to cry and beg her because of the overstimulation. But he didn’t want it to stop, either. After she had made sure he was completely satisfied, she spilled her release inside of him, collapsing on top of him. They stayed that way, hot, slick, sweaty bodies stuck together, mouths touching slowly and sweetly. She then pulled out of him, which elicited a whine.

“Aw, Stevie. You just want someone inside you all the time now. You poor baby.” She cooed, stroking his hip. She hugged him close to her, waiting for his breathing to calm down. She petted his hair soothingly and he snuggled up tight.

“Hey, honey? Can you move your knee? It’s hitting my stomach.” said Steve suddenly, rubbing his hand along her shoulder.

“What? I’m not all scrunched up. Look, my knee’s nowhere near you.” she replied, a puzzled look crossing her face. Steve’s brow furrowed, then he grasped his stomach quite suddenly, realizing what was currently happening.

“The baby’s kicking! I can feel it inside of me!” Steve gasped, and dissolved into tears. He covered his mouth with one hand and rubbed his swollen stomach back and forth, crying harder with each movement that he felt.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry! Oh, darling, you’re so emotional!” She pressed kisses to his cheeks. He gave her a watery smile.

“It’s finally happening. I’ve dreamed of this for years. Long, long years. I can hardly believe it. I’ve wanted this so badly. I’m…so…happy!” he heaved with sobs again. His wife peppered his face with kisses, then moved to his belly, brushing it with her lips.

“Hello, baby,” she said softly, “It’s me, your mommy. You’ve made daddy so happy and I’m so proud of you. We can’t wait to see you, little one.” Steve was inconsolable at this point, sniffling loudly. “You’re a mess. A very attractive mess.” stated his wife playfully, laughing, and kissing him chastely. Steve absolutely melted, cuddling her to his chest. “Been getting lovey-dovey a lot more lately, eh?” she said, nuzzling into his chest.

Steve giggled. “You complainin’?”

“Absolutely not. I love you being all soft and cuddly. It suits you.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean it, Steve, it really does!”


	5. The Whole Nine Yards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please…please…I’m so hard it hurts. Fuck me until I forget my own name.” His wife surveyed him with weary eyes. They’d been going at it for weeks. Her hips ached.  
>  “Babydoll, I’m tired. Can’t it wait, sweetheart?” she asked, silently praying that he would say yes.   
>  “I’m so horny…Fuck me, please! You’re supposed to take care of me!” he started to sniffle, knowing fully well how manipulative he was being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones. Cravings. Everything you can imagine. Here's more Steve + you. If you're not into lactation or anything like that, I suggest that you skip this chapter!

      At six months, the couple had found out the sex of their baby – it would be a little girl. Both of them were ecstatic. But Steve – he was the embodiment of peace and serenity. He couldn’t keep his hands away from his round, swollen abdomen. His breasts had become much fuller, swelling with the promise of rich milk. His wife gently touched one of his pectorals.

     “You’re about to burst, sweetheart.” She made a sympathetic noise in her throat. Steve groaned and writhed at the touch.

     “It hurts so bad.” He whimpered pitifully.

     “Did you try cabbage leaves? Hot shower? Pump?” she asked, brow low with concern. He nodded, hissing as he accidentally grazed a nipple.

     “Help me. Please…” he begged, tears threatening to fall. His wife felt slightly strange about this request. However, out of love, she pushed aside her pride in that moment. When she said that she would do anything for Steve, she meant _anything_ for her precious babydoll. Gently, she put her lips on his nipple, and carefully, tenderly began to apply suction. Steve’s moans of pain changed drastically when a sweet flow of milk gushed forth.

     “Better?” queried his wife.

     “Don’t stop.” he moaned, pushing her head back into his chest. Once she’d drained his right breast, she began her ministrations on his left. She flicked at his nipple with her tongue.

     “I wasn’t kidding when I said that I love your tits. They’re gorgeous.” She smirked and laughed, sending vibrations up through his chest. Steve blushed bright red.

     “Get back to work, asshole.” Steve shot back, grinning down at her. His smile quickly faded, his eyes fluttered closed, those obscenely long eyelashes dusting his cheeks. He moaned out long and low at the release of pressure from his chest. Once he was sucked dry, his wife wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Steve spread his legs wantonly, begging her to fuck him.

     “Please…please…I’m so hard it hurts. Fuck me until I forget my own name.” His wife surveyed him with weary eyes. They’d been going at it for weeks. Her hips ached.

     “Babydoll, I’m tired. Can’t it wait, sweetheart?” she asked, silently praying that he would say yes.

     “I’m so horny…Fuck me, _please_! You’re supposed to take care of me!” he started to sniffle, knowing fully well how manipulative he was being.

     “Can I just finger you? Or eat you out?” she asked, exhausted. Steve closed his legs.

     “I get it. I’m not attractive to you anymore.” He said hollowly. His erection still throbbed.

     “Baby boy, you know that’s not true. I’m just too tired right now. I’m sore.” she countered. “Honest.”

     Steve’s eyes flashed with anger. He was absolutely livid.

     “I knew that it would only be a matter of time. A matter of months for you to get tired of me. Everyone always does.”

     “That’s preposterous. What about Buck?” his wife said, growing agitated.

     “So it’s Bucky you’ve been fucking around with? I should have known. I’ve always seen you two looking so happy together. I shouldn’t be surprised. I don’t want to see you or him again.” spat Steve. His wife was at a loss for words. He turned his back on her and turned out the light. In the dark silence, alone, she began to cry in earnest. The love of her life was shutting her out. It was the last thing she wanted for him; she felt like a failure. Instead of creating more happiness, she was tearing Steve and herself apart. She was heartbroken and angry. Rage bubbled in her chest, flaring up into her throat. The tears had gone. Steve did not stir. She let herself out of the house and began a thudding, hard run around the city. She let the rage escape her, an inhuman roar tearing itself from her chest.

     Silent as an owl, she crept back into the bed. In the darkness, when she was sure Steve was asleep (he wasn’t), she spooned up to his back, lips inches away from his ear.

     “Steve, I would give you the world. I don’t know how you can accuse me of being such a horrible person and doing such a terrible thing to you. I would give you the sun and moon and the stars if I could. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” She gently stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, feeling the softness of his skin and the still-damp tear tracks of his regret.

“I could kiss your lips for all eternity. I love your eyes and how deep blue they can be. I could lose myself into them every single day. And your body. God, so smooth and soft, not a curve out of place. You’re just glowing.” She moved her hand down lower, spanning his shoulders and then his chest. She felt Steve’s hair stand on end beneath her palm. She slowly let her hand wander lower. “You’ve got my child inside of you.” She murmured, finally reaching his belly, stroking it with a feather-light touch. He slowly rolled over and stared up at her, looked at her like she was his queen, his master, the one reason why he was alive. He went doe-eyed, lips slightly parting open. It wasn’t until she kissed him that he realized he was crying. He kissed her back, drinking in her kiss like it was life-giving water. Their lips moved in tandem, softly against one another, with a tenderness that conveyed chastity, innocence.

Steve suddenly jumped when he very suddenly felt something ice-cold on his belly. His wife hushed him, rubbing lotion in soothing circles into his skin. She rubbed it into the tender spot on the underside of his gravid stomach, just beneath his navel, then made sure to massage him there, causing his cock to stand at attention. She smoothed the lotion over his still concave belly button, taking extra care as it was very sensitive. Steve relaxed into her touch, sighing contentedly. It felt so good to be so loved.

Soon those sighs turned into pleasured moans. He sank down heavily onto his wife’s oviduct, slamming the hard object into his prostate and reveling in the immense pleasure. He bounced happily on top of her, making sure to put on a show to please her. He realized just how tired she was and wanted to make it up to her – by doing a striptease. He ran his hands sensually over his chest and glided them down his hips, then touched his belly in an erotic fashion. He was driving her wild, her hands were gripping his thighs so hard that he was sure to have bruises (for at least the time being).

“Just like that, sweet baby boy.” she growled, thrusting her hips up to meet his. He gasped, senses abuzz with something akin to electricity.

By the time his ride was finished, Steve came three times. Everything just felt so good – it was like his nerves were on steroids as soon as he became so pregnant. He smiled dopily up at his wife, who kissed his forehead. He bit his lip when she smoothed her hand over the taut skin of his belly and smiled up at her.

“Honey, I want ice cream.”

“Steve, we’ve had ice cream every night for the past six weeks.” His wife was tired of making late night DQ runs and such. Steve pouted and gave her the _look._ She put her hands up in defeat. He acted like a resilient child sometimes. It was irresistible.

“All right, all right. Be back in a flash sweetie.” She said, giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

“I love you!” Steve called after her. She blew him another kiss as she left. She came back with a quart of raspberry-chocolate ice cream, and Steve was eternally grateful. She sat behind him, giving him an expert massage relieving the knots and pain in his aching back as he ate his ice cream happily.

“Do we have any honey mustard?” he asked suddenly.

“…Yeah, why?” inquired his wife suspiciously, kneading his tense shoulders.

“I want some.”

“Alone?”  
     “No, for my ice cream.” Steve said plainly. His wife just looked at him.

“That’s fucking disgusting. Give me some of that before you fuck it up.” She demanded, making a grab for the spoon.

“I’m not fucking it up. I’m improving it.” Retorted Steve, spooning some into her mouth. She pressed a cold kiss to his neck before going to the kitchen to get the mustard. When she came back, Steve was sprawled out on the couch, savoring his ice cream. After she handed him the mustard, he polished off the entire carton. His wife gagged. He wanted more.


	6. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t tell Mommy that we’re eating all of this, okay?” he said, hand on his tummy, chocolate at the corners of his mouth. At seven and a half months into gestation, Steve looked undeniably pregnant. His navel had poked out very recently. Miraculously, he had no stretch marks – or maybe it wasn’t so miraculous, courtesy of the serum. His ankles, however, were swollen and bruised. He constantly complained of an aching back and sore feet.
> 
>     “I can’t wait to hold you, to feel your tiny fingers in my hand and kiss you goodnight.” He murmured, rubbing his swollen tummy a little more.
> 
> “I can’t wait to see her, either.” said his wife, shattering the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - just a heads up that this fic will be coming to a close very soon. I had so much fun writing it and to be quite honest the entire fic is finished on paper; it just needs to be typed and published. I'm so thankful that you guys like stories like this (and that I'm not alone with liking a dominant female x Steve). Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, Steve kissed his lover on the cheek, waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes, smiled, and stretched.

      “Good morning, babydoll.” she hummed.

      “Thank you. For everything you do.” He kissed her deeply, and she closed her eyes, reciprocating.

      “I love you, Steve.” she said into his ear. His heart beat a little faster and he flushed pink.

Later in the morning, his wife made him a plate of pancakes (chocolate chip) and he drizzled them with his new favorite, honey mustard. She gagged. He practically licked his plate clean.

After breakfast, Steve waddled over to the living room. He started to read a catalog of baby furniture – writing down the products he wanted to move into the nursery, which he and his wife were painting the coming weekend. Inside him, the baby was quite active, jabbing him during the day and surprising him at night. His wife massaged his feet expertly, and snuck looks at his changing body. His thighs seemed so soft and supple; his cheeks ruddy and round, indicating his increase in his food intake and his glowing beauty. He radiated peace and happiness, his skin soft and perfect, nearly bursting with joy. Steve caught her gaze and gave her a cheeky smile.

     “Like what you see?” he asked in a husky tone. He batted his eyelashes (God, they were so long).

“You’re gorgeous, Steve.” she said, never looking away. Steve blushed. “Absolutely beautiful,” she continued, feeling her love for him wash over her. “and you’re carrying my child. It’s so brave. You’re perfect, Stevie. Perfect in every way.” She kissed him, then his belly, then his hands. At this point, Steve was blushing madly. They stayed like that, kissing and holding each other for hours, his wife’s hands gliding all over his body, feeling every new curve he had to offer. Steve eventually fell asleep in her arms, sniffling quietly.

* * *

 

     It was a lovely Saturday morning, and unfortunately for Steve, his wife had to respond to an emergency call at the veterinary clinic. Just as they started to set up their paint buckets, his wife had to kiss Steve goodbye for the time being. He was saddened and it hurt his wife to see his heartbroken face. They wanted to do it together so badly. They had decided on a forest theme for the infant with Steve painting the lush scenery and his wife detailing in the forest animals. After his wife left, Steve took it upon himself to begin painting the room anyway. He smiled as he envisioned his wife painting the woodland creatures; he knew they would be anatomically correct and perfect to the last detail. He was, however, still a bit sad that she could not be with him at the time.

     Hours later, his wife came home to a very quiet house, save for the dog and cat greeting her excitedly. She looked in the bedroom and the kitchen. Steve was nowhere to be found. She began to panic slightly – there was no note, no text message, anything. “Steve?” she called out, breath coming up short. She knew how moody he could be – and how impulsive he could be. She ran to the study, thinking that he might still be painting.

 _Painting._ Shit, she’d forgotten! It was just like her to be so absent-minded. “Steve?” she called softly as she stepped into the nursery. She leaned against the doorway, folding her arms and grinning at the sight before her. Steve was slumped against the wall, sleeping soundly, one hand covering the dome of his stomach. His too-tight shirt had ridden up his belly, exposing his navel that had just pushed out. There was paint dashed across his belly and smudged on his cheek. It was unbelievably cute. Adorable, even. She drank in the sight before her, then scooped Steve up into her arms and carried him to bed. He stirred a little, making little snuffling noises.

     “Shhh. Rest now, my darling.” she hushed, kissing his forehead before taking her paint roller and finishing the room up.

      Hours later, Steve woke up to his lover sleeping soundly beside him. Her hair was still wet from her late-night shower. He sat up gingerly and placed his feet upon the floor, being careful not to make it creak beneath his weight and risk waking her. He padded on over to the nursery with the intent of finishing what he started in the morning, but he then saw that the entire room had been completed, save for the trees and animals. He placed a hand underneath his swollen stomach, a smile twitching his lips as he admired her handiwork.

* * *

 

     It was very late by the time the very tired veterinarian got home. She had just finished delivering an overdue foal, a hard job but rewarding. Since it was about three o’ clock in the morning, she had fully expected Steve to be fast asleep in bed. Instead, he was up, sitting in the kitchen with a whole pan of brownies. She was careful to not make a sound as she stood in place and watched.

     “Don’t tell Mommy that we’re eating all of this, okay?” he said, hand on his tummy, chocolate at the corners of his mouth. At seven and a half months into gestation, Steve looked undeniably pregnant. His navel had poked out very recently. Miraculously, he had no stretch marks – or maybe it wasn’t so miraculous, courtesy of the serum. His ankles, however, were swollen and bruised. He constantly complained of an aching back and sore feet.

     “I can’t wait to hold you, to feel your tiny fingers in my hand and kiss you goodnight.” He murmured, rubbing his swollen tummy a little more.

     “I can’t wait to see her, either.” said his wife, shattering the silence. Steve startled, nearly falling out of his chair. Catlike, his wife had already made it there, catching him and putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. She wiped the frosting off the corner of his mouth before giving him a sweet kiss. “What’re you doing up so late, darling?”

     “She’s been keeping me up. Kicked me awake twice.” Steve grabbed another brownie.

     “Poor thing. You must be so exhausted!” his wife cooed, taking both of his hands into her own.

     “It’s not so bad. I’m glad you came home now. That means I get to see you for the first time in a whole two days.” Steve squeezed her hands. Her clinic had been busy with farm visits and loads of animals falling ill with influenza. She stroked his hands with the pads of her thumbs.

     “I’m glad to be so missed.” she replied with a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

     “I also want ice cream.” Steve said, half-joking. He raised his eyebrows. His wife rolled her eyes and shook her head.

     “Always nice to be so appreciated.” she said sarcastically. Steve laughed before kissing the tip of her nose.

     “You know I love you.”

     “Let’s get you back to bed.” his wife countered, grabbing hold of his bicep and hoisting him up. Steve stood up slowly, holding the small of his back.

     “I really could use some ice cream, though.” Steve said seriously.

     “Sweetheart, it’s late. You just had brownies.” she replied with equal stoicism. She was praying silently that he would comply.

     “But your baby wants it!” he cried, holding his belly.

     “Steven Grant, it is three-thirty in the goddamn morning. You’re going to bed with me.” she said flatly. It was like her to lay down the law.

     “Fine.” Steve pouted. His wife had been trying so hard to get him to eat healthier than he had been – but it was a lost cause. His cravings were getting out of hand. A few weeks before, an explosive argument broke out between the two of them. Ultimately, Steve’s wife won. Her scientific arguments were a force not to be reckoned with. He’d grown increasingly irritable now that his due date grew nearer.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At forty weeks and four days, Steve was beyond ready to give birth. But he was surprisingly patient about the whole ordeal. His wife, however, was stressed out every hour of every day.
> 
> At forty weeks and four days, Steve was quite a sight to behold. Sometimes on their bed his wife would stretch out and read her books or check social media on her phone as he took his turn in the shower. Every time he waddled out of the shower, towel slung around his widened hips, she felt a compulsion to hug him close, patting his body everywhere, feeling his sides and squeezing handfuls of his bottom. He enjoyed this attention and especially couldn’t complain when they fell asleep, his head cuddled between his wife’s breasts (although he was more of an ass man to be fair).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Chemistry has been kicking my ass lately so that's why I've been so inactive. I'll have more notes on the final chapter with an explanation of why all this fuckery was written. Get ready for all the cuddles and mush in the world in this next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments below!

     At forty weeks and four days, Steve was beyond ready to give birth. But he was surprisingly patient about the whole ordeal. His wife, however, was stressed out every hour of every day. She was still on call at her practice, and now she was on-call at all hours of the day for her husband. She had spent the past three weeks preparing a birthing room for Steve – a hospital birth was just too risky: Steve didn’t need any cameras in his face, especially as he would be in labor.

     At forty weeks and four days, Steve was quite a sight to behold. Sometimes on their bed his wife would stretch out and read her books or check social media on her phone as he took his turn in the shower. Every time he waddled out of the shower, towel slung around his widened hips, she felt a compulsion to hug him close, patting his body everywhere, feeling his sides and squeezing handfuls of his bottom. He enjoyed this attention and especially couldn’t complain when they fell asleep, his head cuddled between his wife’s breasts (although he was more of an ass man to be fair).

     These days, all Steve had the energy to do was to lay on the couch reading parenting book after parenting book – books on how to babyproof, anything he could get his hands on. To preoccupy him further, his wife took it upon herself to teach him how to knit. He quite enjoyed it, and before long there was a small pile of hats and impossibly tiny socks on the coffee table in front of him. Sometimes, Steve would grunt in discomfort as he shifted positions, setting his wife on edge.   
     Today was one of those days – Steve moved his body and shifted his hips with a grunt of effort. She poked her head out from the kitchen, where she was fixing Steve dinner: a soup that was loaded with kale and lentils, plenty of things to give him the nourishment and energy that he needed. He was so, so tired all the time. Despite this, Steve’s complexion had never been better – his skin was dewy and smooth, which had his wife slightly envious. She entered from the kitchen carrying a tray with soup and crusty bread. Steve thanked her heartily.

     “Is everything okay, sweetheart? I heard you say something while I was cooking.”  
     “No, no. Just a little cramped. I had to move so that I could breathe a little better.” Steve replied as he took a large spoonful of soup. His wife kneeled next to him, and they enjoyed their dinner together. Steve rubbed at his stomach and stretched. “If I keep letting you cook dinner, I’m gonna be as big as a house!” he smiled at his beloved wife.

     “What do you mean you’re _going_ to be?” his wife joked.   
     “Watch it.” grumbled Steve, pretending to take offense.

     “It’s not all my fault. I’m not the one who always suggests we have ice cream after every meal.”

     “Speaking of which…” Steve raised an eyebrow. His wife sighed as she left the room and came back holding a half-gallon of ice cream and a bottle of honey mustard.

     “Oh, honey. I love you.” Steve was elated, eternally grateful as he accepted a bowl of mint-chocolate chip.

     “I know.” she responded, handing him the mustard. She looked away as he combined it with his dessert.

     “You’d think you’d be used to this by now.” said Steve, watching her reaction. She rolled her eyes.

     “Movie tonight?” she suggested, holding up _Lady and the Tramp_. It was yet another movie that he had been denied of seeing.

     “Sure thing.” said Steve, setting his bowl on the coffee table. His wife cleared the dishes and set up the DVD, and after that, pulled Steve’s feet into her lap and began to expertly massage them. He groaned sensually as she worked out the sore spots.

     “You’re too good to me.” He looked at her with love in his eyes. She simply smiled at him.

     “We’ll get you out on a walk tomorrow. The cold air will do you some good.”

     “Okay.” agreed Steve.

     When she finished rubbing his feet, she grabbed her knitting and encouraged Steve to do the same. He seemed very content, aside from him struggling to get comfortable with a baby kicking his ribs. Per usual, Steve cried about ten minutes into the film. His wife, cooing softly at him and settling herself behind him, held him gently as she comforted him.

     “They’re forgetting about her because of the new baby! What if that happens with ours?” he wailed.

     “Oh, Steve,” cooed his wife, “you know that would never happen. You’re so thoughtful, sweetheart.” Steve cuddled as best he could into her chest. She stroked his head gently, and every time his beautiful eyes shed a tear, she was ready to soothe them away. She called their dog, after a little while, to sit with them.

     “Dorothy! Come!” she called. The shepherd-retriever mix hopped up onto the couch and smelled Steve, then laid across him protectively. She licked him gently, then his gravid belly. Steve was choked up all over again. Steve hugged her and held her as close as he could.

     They finished the film at ten-thirty. Steve had to have the help of his wife in order to heave himself off the couch, and she noticed that his belly had dropped quite considerably. It wouldn’t be long now. She helped lead him over to the bed, one hand on his arm, the other supporting his back. He waddled over and sat down heavily. He gazed at the mirror on the dresser. He rested his hand at the front of his stomach.

     “It’s like hauling around a ton of bricks. I look like I swallowed a beach ball.” he commented, studying his reflection. “It’s doing quite a number on my back.”

     His wife crawled to her side of the bed, patting the spot next to her. She kissed his neck, then his shoulder, then all the way up to his mouth.

     “You’re so strong. Just a little longer, babydoll.” Steve smiled at her, but then that smile became a grimace, complete with a grunt of pain.

     “Steve?” his wife said sharply, her heart racing.   
     “It’s nothing. I’m just tired.” Steve said unconvincingly, laying on his side. She spooned closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

     “I don’t think it’ll be too long before our little girl is in our arms.” she whispered, wrapping an arm around Steve’s swollen middle.

     “You said the same thing two weeks ago.”

     “I’m sure of it this time.” Steve didn’t have the energy to argue that she said that, too, two weeks ago.

     “I sure hope so. I miss being able to hug you properly. Like being able to feel your boobs on my chest.” said Steve, cracking a wry smile. His wife snorted.

     “I miss being able to fit my arms all the way around you. And being able to feel your tits on my boobs.” She felt a chuckle rumble deep through Steve. Then there was a long silence between them.

     “I’m scared, y’know.” said Steve suddenly, his shoulders tensing up beneath her touch.

     “I know, sweetheart. But I’ll take care of you, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” she whispered.

     “I feel so ugly and undesirable. I just want to have the baby soon, but I don’t…y’know what I mean?” Steve said slowly. This time, it was his wife’s turn to say nothing. She thought deeply about her answer before replying.

     “I can’t say that I know what you mean. It pains me that I can’t pleasure you so sweetly like I did before. But it doesn’t mean that you are undesirable. It means that I can say that you’re gorgeous. I mean, I can’t keep my eyes off of you, Steve, you’re beautiful.” She felt him turn, heard him grunt with effort as he moved to face her. His eyes bore into hers. His beautiful face was so bright in the darkness. Again, that look of pure adoration. She was his queen, he was her servant. He felt blessed to be able to please her so. He responded.

     “When I say that I don’t want to have the baby, I mean that I’ll miss her. Miss her inside of me. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” His eyes shone with tears.

     “Sweetheart, I can’t know how that feels. But I will support you through it as best as I can. And if you really want it, we can try for another baby.”

     Steve responded with a wide grin.

     “Good night, babydoll. I love you.” she breathed in his ear and kissed his temple.

     “Good night, honey. I love you too.” he murmured. He tilted his head up for a kiss good-night, and as always, his wife indulged him.


	8. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stevie?” his wife said sharply, clutching at his hand, staring at him intently. 
> 
> “The baby’s coming,” he gasped, “she’s coming RIGHT NOW!”
> 
> His wife immediately offered to carry him back home, but he swatted her hand out of the way.
> 
> “I can walk, I can walk!” he insisted. His breathing was heavy and he grimaced as a contraction surged through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys...I will be posting the last chapter right after this one finishes uploading. Like I said, further explanation will be given regarding my reasons for writing this....this....mess. 
> 
> Since I'm a sadist, I thoroughly enjoy torturing lovely, hot men...so I hope you enjoy it too. ;)

At four thirty in the morning, Steve’s lover woke up to get the birthing room ready. She brought in a statue of an angel, a stack of fresh towels, rubbing alcohol, plenty of distilled water, and a box of medium nitrile gloves. She fluffed each pillow with care and smoothed out the creases in the covers. She double checked for a hospital gown in the closet for Steve, and put a few sets of clothing of his in the dresser. She arranged flowers on the night stands and placed a tiny hat and blanket on the table at the foot of the bed. She straightened up and surveyed her work, then nodded tersely. At this, she padded to the kitchen to then work on breakfast. Once she had it finished, she crept back to her and Steve’s room, being careful not to wake him. She kissed his neck lightly before settling into her spot. Putting on her reading glasses, she caught a glimpse of the time – five-forty-five. She shrugged and figured that she might as well spend these fifteen minutes reading up on dummy foal syndrome. Steve, meanwhile, slept like a rock. She wrestled with various ideas of how to wake him – and dribbling water on him was the first to go. She decided to present him with breakfast in bed, and she smiled to herself as she slipped out from between the covers of their bed for the second time that morning.

     She came back to the bedroom with a tray laden with homemade oatmeal, buttered toast, a cup of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. She sat the tray down on the nightstand by Steve, and then gently patted his shoulder.

     “Stevie? Steve, baby. Stevie, come on. Get up. I made you breakfast.”

     “Five more minutes.” Steve slurred in reply, rolling over.

     “Sweet pea, I thought we were going for a walk together this morning!” His wife petted his hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed up at her lovingly. With difficulty, he was able to push himself up into a sitting position, resting his back against the headboard. His wife set the tray on his knees, since he had no lap left, and she handed him the oatmeal carefully.

     “Breakfast in bed? I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” he said, looking at his wife as if she had brought him the moon.

     “That’s what I should be asking you. Why me? I’m not worth that much. It’s shocking that anybody let alone _Steven Grant Rogers_ would fall in love with me.” said his wife, becoming flustered. Steve put a hand on her cheek.

     “You’re so good to me all the time. Even when I say things that are biting or when I get upset about minor situations. Nobody else has treated me with that immense amount of tolerance and patience before. I mean it. You shouldn’t be this kind to me.” She leaned into his palm and kissed it.

     Steve eagerly ate the oatmeal and downed the juice. His wife was just able to mooch a few pieces of fruit off of him before it was inhaled. Not fifteen minutes later, the empty tray found itself in the sink. Steve’s wife then started to pull on her sneakers and her civilian disguise, then offered to help Steve with his shoes. Embarrassed, he couldn’t look her in the eye as she laced up his tennis shoes for him. These days, he didn’t even try anymore to bend down (but he still wouldn’t ask people for help, the stubborn thing).

     “Steve, if your belly drops any lower, that baby’s going to fall out.” commented his wife, eyebrows raised sky high as she peered up at him over his massive dome of a stomach.

     “I know,” said Steve, not quite meeting her gaze, “I feel like a beached whale.”

     “Any discomfort?”

     “Not really. Just lots of pressure on my bladder and stuff. Phantom contractions. No big deal.”

     His wife’s ears almost visibly perked up at the word “contractions” and she immediately regarded the “phantom” part with skepticism. She helped him up and they stepped outside the house. They linked their hands together, and had barely made it around the street corner when Steve gasped in pain, hand clutching at his side.

     “Stevie?” his wife said sharply, clutching at his hand, staring at him intently.    

     “The baby’s coming,” he gasped, “she’s coming RIGHT NOW!”

     His wife immediately offered to carry him back home, but he swatted her hand out of the way.

     “I can walk, I can walk!” he insisted. His breathing was heavy and he grimaced as a contraction surged through him. He cradled his belly as he staggered alongside his wife, who had since whipped out her phone and was already conversing with Dr. Banner.

     “Yeah, Bruce? Good. Um…Steve’s gone into labor now. No, his water hasn’t broken yet, but he’s having contractions. Okay…okay, great. Thank you so much! See you very soon!” She ended the call and supported Steve’s back as they slowly made their way back to the door. Steve let out an agonized groan. His wife rubbed his back and got him to get in the door.

     “Ohhh, it _hurts!_ ” whined Steve, head rolling onto his shoulder.

     “Baby, I know. Let’s get you ready, okay?”

     “Okay, okay! Just…do whatever you have to!” he moaned. Then, suddenly, the pain faded away. She helped him remove his clothing and had him step into the hospital gown, which she laced in the back for him. She then made sure that she had noted the duration time of the contraction. She settled him in the chair by the window.

     “Thank you.” he breathed, resting his head against the cold glass. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “The contractions started last night,” began Steve suddenly, “but I didn’t want to worry you because you seemed so relaxed for once. I didn’t want to ruin our night.” He looked at her apologetically. She shook her head.

     “Steve, you should’ve told me. Don’t prioritize other peoples’ health over your own. If you can’t be healthy, then how can you possibly help others?”

“I didn’t want you to panic.”  


“Of course I would’ve panicked, but in a good way.” A smile twitched at his wife’s lips. Ten minutes had passed. As if on cue, Steve clutched at his stomach and groaned loudly, sweat beading on his forehead and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts_ was all that he could think. His wife rubbed his back, telling him that he was being so strong. Just then, the doorbell rang. His wife had to leave to answer it.

     “Don’t go!” he whimpered suddenly.

     “Babydoll, I’ll be right back with you.”

* * *

 

     Steve was terrified. He trembled violently as he waited alone in the room. For all of five minutes, he was scared to death. To his relief, however, his wife stepped back into the room with Dr. Bruce Banner at her heels.

     “Good afternoon, Cap. How’re we feeling?”

     Steve grunted. “I’m hurtin’ pretty bad, Doc.”

     “How far apart are the contractions?”

     “Thirty minutes.” edged in his wife. Bruce nodded solemnly and began to unpack his bag.

     “He’s got plenty of time. Give it at least a couple of hours or so.”

     Steve moaned again. “Two _HOURS?_ GOD, I’m so TIRED!” he yelled, voice crescendoing as another wave of contractions wracked his body. His wife hurried over to his side, comforting him and holding his hand tightly as he clenched his teeth. His throat was so dry. His body hurt. And God damn it, he was _tired_.

     Bruce smiled when he saw the couple napping together in the chair. Steve looked beat to hell, and his wife looked as if she hadn’t slept in actual days (which was probably true). He went to the kitchen to get ice chips and water for Steve, then came back, only to settle into a chair to read the newspaper. As soon as he looked up again, he saw that they had awakened with Steve curling in on himself, his wife holding his shoulders.

     “Bruce, it _HURTS!_ ” Steve greeted.

     “I know it does, Cap. Breathe through it.” Bruce said calmly.

     “You don’t know what it’s like!” Steve was now nearly in tears.

     “I brought you some ice chips. They’ll help.” Bruce knew that this was a bit of a stretch – they’d help Steve combat dehydration and maybe distract him a bit, but he knew there was no way that they would take away all of the pain the good Captain was in. Steve’s face was drenched in sweat, his beautiful blond hair somehow not yet soaked and greasy, but soft and feathery. His wife fed him the ice chips slowly; he crunched them eagerly like a starving man. She mopped his forehead with a handkerchief (hers, going by the initials on it and the patterns embroidered on it). She kissed him gently, slowly, sweetly, as if she were trying to ease the pain. Some tension left from his body as the contraction dwindled, but then came right back, another one slamming him.

     “They’re getting closer.” he said, eyebrows knit with concentration.

     “You’re almost there, sweetheart.” said his wife, putting pressure on his back. Steve suddenly got up. His wife started.

     “I gotta pee.” He stated, and he held his belly as he waddled to the adjacent bathroom. His wife wanted to follow him, but he waved her away. “I’m not gonna disappear, I promise.” He managed a weak smile.

     Minutes later, Steve’s wife heard a startled gasp and a loud rush of water.

     “Steve?” she called, eyes wild with concern.

     “I-I’m…I’m fine. Don’t you worry about me, honey.” Steve said unconvincingly, panic rising in his voice. She and Dr. Banner shared a knowing look, they immediately rushed to his side and helped him get off the toilet. “My water broke- ” began Steve suddenly. He was cut off with a “we know” from both Dr. Banner and his wife.

     “You’re in active labor now. I need you to stay calm, Captain.” Dr. Banner said as he led Steve to the bed. His wife was already there, nervously waiting to see how Steve would react to the situation.

     Steve’s heart was racing, his breathing erratic and frantic. His eyes were wide with fear, and tears threatened to fall yet again as pain burned like fire in his lower body.

     “I’m scared.” he whispered as he was lowered to the bed, finally shedding a tear. She helped him onto the bed after kissing his temple, and situated herself behind him, rubbing on his back.

     “You can do it, babydoll.” she assured him. Steve squeezed her hands and grimaced through the pain. She massaged on either side of his spine, and drew out pain with every touch. He was so grateful for her attentiveness, but all he could think about was how much it hurt. His body was being ravaged, causing all sorts of sounds; sounds that he could not control. Bit by bit, he was being weathered away by each contraction that arose. He screamed as Bruce checked between his legs. His wife cradled him in her lap and whispered that he was doing wonderfully, just to breathe and ride out the pain.

     “Fuck, it hurts.” Steve whimpered.

     “Let your body do what it needs, sweetheart. It’ll help to just accept it and roll through the pain.”

     “Bruce, please tell me she’s ready.” he begged wearily.

     “You’ve got a really long way to go, Cap. You’re getting there.” said Bruce from between his legs. Steve screamed in anguish as another contraction ripped through him.

     “HELP ME!” he shouted, pleading, begging for someone, anyone, to ease his pain.

     “You’re so strong, sweetheart. You’re so strong. Have faith in yourself.” She soothed him, her tiny hands on the sides of his belly. He shivered at the touch.

     “Just give me an epidural…”

     “Steve, baby, you’re almost there.”

     “It hurts so much.” His voice trembled, and he began to sob, body shaking even harder now that the pain had intensified tenfold.


	9. Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep going, sweetheart. You’re almost there.”  
>  Steve’s visage steeled. His eyebrows furrowed with deep concentration. He looked Dr. Banner dead in the eye.
> 
> “I’m ready, Bruce.”
> 
> “All right, Steve. Keep breathing, and listen to us in case we tell you to do something differently. Now, whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with Steve until the very end. Because I'm trash and because I love Steve so much, I made this fic a very vague reader insert. I didn't describe Steve's wife in detail, that way everyone could picture themselves (if they wanted to) (or Peggy or someone) easily without distraction. I've read far too many fics where they got overtly specific in describing the reader...so then it didn't feel immersive anymore.  
>  I also got very tired of reading fic after fic of a submissive female reader - as you can tell, I am not a submissive person. So I decided to create a truly dominant female character - one that could be stone cold when she needed to but still had a heart. I'm a resentful person, I guess. I have a fear of pregnancy and birth. I myself do not want children ever - but if guys could have them for me.....see where I'm going with this? The only way I would ever willingly have children is if I got the role of the father - I don't want anything coming out of my body other than things that are supposed to (speaking for myself). It's hard for me to find other people who feel the same way. Also, pregnant guys are hot as hell, just putting that out there. It was kind of fun writing Steve in a vulnerable state - lots and lots of crying. I think that he's a pretty emotional man (one of the reasons that I fell in love with him as a character). So of course hormones, whatever they might be, would give him intense feelings, right? Writing this piece has let me express how I really feel about certain subjects and because other people have read it and liked it, I don't feel as alone anymore. So thank you from the bottom of my heart!

His body was finally ready. His breathing was heavy, as if he’d just run a marathon. Dr. Banner helped him to move to the edge of the bed, and his wife positioned his legs as Dr. Banner slipped on a pair of nitrile gloves. His wife also put on a pair right after she pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

     “Keep going, sweetheart. You’re almost there.”

     Steve’s visage steeled. His eyebrows furrowed with deep concentration. He looked Dr. Banner dead in the eye.

     “I’m ready, Bruce.”

     “All right, Steve. Keep breathing, and listen to us in case we tell you to do something differently. Now, whenever you’re ready.” Steve nodded.

     Quiet determination fell upon the three. The only sign of Steve pushing was the huff of air he exhaled as Dr. Banner finished counting to ten. His wife held as tightly to his hand as he did to hers. She’d began to take over with the counts, and listened to Bruce for cues. Time seemed to be on a loop – it was the same thing over and over again.

     Then there was the moan. It wasn’t like anything Steve’s wife had heard before – the pitiful, breathy ones that came along with the contractions – no, this one came from deep within Steve, as if it started deep in his belly and rose up through him. It was like a lowing or a growl, and it amazed her yet terrified her. Steve took a shaky breath.

     “She’s coming – _oh, God…”_ he said thickly.

     “He’s really feeling it now.” said his wife, attempting to lighten the mood. She earned a chuckle from Bruce.

     “Shut **_up_**.” snapped Steve, shouting the last word as he bore down, every muscle tense from the effort.

     “Eight, nine, ten. Okay, breathe, Steve. You’re doing great.” Bruce counted, easing Steve’s legs further apart. The next push had Steve’s pelvis arching up off the bed. His wife made a grab for his legs to keep them in position.    

     “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, tiger, take it easy.” His wife was startled by her husband’s face turning red. He let out a helpless gasp, falling back on his elbows.

     “Give us one more push, Cap – like that last one.” Steve cried out as he curled in on himself as he pushed as hard as he could, panting heavily.

     “That’s it, babydoll.” His wife patted his leg gently, face alight with pride.

     “Okay, there’s the head. She’s crowning. I know it’s going to be rough, but you can’t push on the next contraction.” instructed Bruce, watching carefully.

     “Oh, it _BURNS!_ ” shouted Steve, fresh tears making new tracks on his face. He cried and screamed and moaned through the contractions. His body shook with effort. His wife mopped his forehead with a cool washcloth. She held his hands in hers, standing beside him.

     “All right – give me a push on the next one.”

     Steve’s voice crescendoed, and underneath it was the tiny voice of a crying infant.

     “Congratulations, Captain Rogers. You and your wife have yourselves a baby girl.” Steve’s eyes welled up as his wife cut the umbilical cord, severing the physical connection he and their daughter shared for more than nine months of his life. And what a wondrous, precious nine months it was. Bruce gently placed the infant into Steve’s waiting arms, which shook with exhaustion. Steve cradled her to his chest, offering her his pointer finger, which she immediately took hold of. His voice broke as he turned to his wife.

     “Eva. Eva Margaret.” he whispered, breast shaking with hushed sobs. “Our little girl.”

     “Our little girl.” repeated his wife, stroking the infant’s red hair. Bruce smiled broadly, happy as could be for the new parents. For some reason, birth in the human species always bothered Steve’s wife, but in the case of Steven Grant Rogers and little Eva, it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever witnessed. Bruce handed the child over for her to hold as he helped to deliver the placenta and cleaned Steve up after giving the baby her injections and treatments to keep her healthy and strong. She waited in the bedroom, studying the baby’s features – a mouth like hers, a nose like Steve’s – his gorgeous eyes, too. Her hair. All beautiful. The baby slept heavily against her shoulder, and Bruce invited her back into the room. Everyone in the house, it seemed, was absolutely fatigued (including the cat and the dog – the screaming kept them awake). She whispered to Bruce that he was absolutely welcome to stay overnight, and to please stay in the master suite. She thanked him and kissed his cheek, and at this he slowly made his way to the bedroom so as not to wake the sleeping child. Steve’s wife crawled into bed with her husband, who was clean and wrapped in a warm blanket (fresh out of the dryer). She slipped under the covers with him and handed little Eva to him. 

     “How is she?” he asked, dark circles framing his eyes.

     “Absolutely perfect.” murmured his wife.

     “She looks so much like you,” commented Steve, gazing at the baby like she was the only thing that mattered, “that’s what makes her so beautiful.” His wife blushed.

     “I beg to differ, because she has your adorable nose and absolutely stunning eyes.” As if on cue, the infant opened her eyes to reveal a clear, bright blue. Steve cuddled their daughter to his chest, it was now his turn to blush.

     “Good night, Eva.” whispered his wife, kissing her on the head. Steve did the same, then tilted his wife’s chin up to gaze into her eyes.

     “Thank you.” he whispered, happy tears filling his eyes. His wife kissed him deeply.

     “I love you.” she whispered back. She gathered the two in her arms, and that is how they stayed through the night.


End file.
